Sonic and Shadow’s Group’s Discoveries/Elise, Utonium, and Celebi Captured Again in the Present
(Exterior; Crisis City; Day) (Sonic’s group ran, skateboarded on metal boards, and flew across the chasms of the city as they hurried to locate the other database room, avoiding explosions and obstacles) Sonic: Apparently, the whole city’s on fire. (Suddenly, a destroyed building overturned by the lava below and the group made it to solid ground before the building impacted the lava. As they recovered, they gasped upon noticing lava monsters, except the fire-breathing lizard type. Quickly fighting them off, the group then jumped across floating platforms until they reached a huge floating street. Then they see a fire tornado causing the floating platforms to fly) Sonic: That fire tornado’s carrying a car! (They noticed a car flying at them from the fire tornado as they hurried through the street. After dodging it, more cars fly out from the fire tornado and the group dodged them as well. Suddenly, Tails noticed a sign) Tails: Hey! A sign leading to the database room! (They hurried in and then the cars come crashing down on the walls, exploding in the process. Shadow’s group meanwhile noticed a tank-like jeep and after shrugging, they go in. Shadow drives it through the city, avoiding obstacles and explosions, until they came upon a horde of lava monsters) Shadow: You’re in our way. (With Fuzzy’s help, Shadow fired the tank at the lava monsters, killing them all. Then suddenly, more lava monsters appeared during their drive through) Shadow: Get out of our way! (He barrels through the lava monsters, crushing them to death and then upon reaching the end of the road, the group ditched the tank jeep and hurried through the city, avoiding obstacles, explosions, and fighting off lava monsters. Upon reaching more worm-like lava monsters, Shadow noticed their weakness and explained to the group) Shadow: When their mouths open, that’s our chance! (Seeing the worm-like lava monsters opening their mouths to attack, the group quickly defeated them. They run and/or fly some more until two lava monsters appeared in their path) Shadow: (To the lava monsters) Outta our way. (To his group) Those things will crawl along the walls and ceilings then jump suddenly, so we’d better watch out. (The group nods and then after luring the lava monsters out by letting them jump out, they defeated them and the two other lava monsters that blocked the way) Fuzzy: It looks like we can use those monsters to move ahead. (Getting what Fuzzy is saying, Shadow nods and he and Fuzzy used another lava monster to leap to the other side while the others flew across) Boomer: Is it over? (Shadow noticed more lava monsters coming their way snarling, and calmly shook his head no) Shadow: (Calmly shaking his head no) It’s not over. We can’t let down our guard. (They defeat those lava monsters as well. Then they hurry through the streets as a strong gust of hot wind blew. They noticed it is coming from a fire tornado) Shadow: How big is this fire? Morbucks: Obviously ginormous! Rouge: Watch out for anything that might fly out! Shadow: Got it. (The group hurried along and avoided flying cars shooting out at them. Suddenly, lava monsters blocked the way) Shadow: (Growls calmly) Can we get out? (Deciding to fight them anyway, the group then fought and defeated the lava monsters until they reached the street and there lay a green Chaos Emerald) (Interior; Second Database Room; Day) (Sonic's group, after recovering from all the running, walked through a hallway leading into the second database room) Charmy: No matter where we go, all we see are ruins. Knuckles: How can this be our future? Cream: How could it come to this? Arturo: And why is it always caliente? (The group, except the Gangreen Gang, looked at Arturo in confusion for saying something in Spanish) Arturo: It means “hot.” (They arrive at the database room and Tails turned on a huge computer screen with a little computer and keyboard. After typing on the screen’s news page search bar, “what started the apocalypse 200 years ago,” an article popped up on screen and as Tails read it, Buttercup looked at the scattered papers on the floor) Buttercup: That’s a lot of worn-out papers. Blossom: These must be notes that are apparently worn-out. Bubbles: I wonder what they say? Blossom: How should we know? They’re worn-out! Buttercup: Yeah, Bubbles! Get it in your head! (Tails gasped) Sonic: What is it, Tails? Tails: Th-This is terrible! Ace: What?! Buttercup: What does it say?! Tails: According to the data, Elise, Celebi, and the professor died when they were kidnapped by Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him! Sonic’s group: (Shocked) What?! Cream: How?! Tails: Apparently, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s battleship exploded with them onboard! And it said that Mojo Jojo, Him, and Eggman escaped prior to the explosion! Vector: And that happened 200 years ago, Tails?! Tails: Yeah! The date of that incident was two days after the Festival of the Sun on August 9th, 2006! It also said that after the three died, a fiery demon monster named Iblis was unleashed! And when Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him tried to tame him, he killed them, and then he killed Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and the Celebi Clan the day after! Sonic: That means…. Tails: Yeah…. I think so, Sonic. Espio: So that’s why the future is like a fiery Underworld. Ace: That is a problem…. (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls got determined) Sonic: If we don’t return to our time in time, Elise, Celebi, and the professor will die onboard Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s battleship. Blossom: Our sentiments exactly! Knuckles: Anything about this Mephiles guy Shadow’s group told us? Tails: I’ll check. (Tails types away and images of a black substance appeared on screen next to the reports) Tails: It says here that there is a rumor going on that Mephiles the Dark is an evil shadow that was sealed in an object called the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow from the Solaris Project incident while Iblis was sealed away in an unknown seal. And nobody knows where Iblis’ seal is. Bubbles: That’s a relief in our timeline. Tails: But my guess is that it probably broke somehow and released Mephiles. Bubbles: Okay, so it’s not a relief in our timeline. Blossom: So Shadow did, in fact, seal this Mephiles guy away. Tails: It also says that when Mephiles merges with Iblis, that’ll recreate Solaris. Snake: And how can he become Sssssolarisssss? Tails: It says here that the only way is if the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds and a royal female Celebi’s power could do it if they were to fall into the wrong hands. However, since Iblis became the ruler of this timeline and with Celebi dead, he refused to be tamed by anybody, especially Mephiles. Buttercup: So Solaris’ two separate forms are…? Tails: From what the data says, yes. This Iblis is the fire side and this Mephiles guy is the shadow side of Solaris. Buttercup: Then we better hurry and prevent all of those things from happening in our timeline! (Tails nods and then quickly extracted all the data of the 200-year-old reports and the encyclopedia of Mephiles into his device and turned to the others) Tails: Got the evidence we need to tell the others! Sonic's group: (Nods) Right! (After turning off the computer, the group then left to go meet up with Shadow’s group at the statue) (Exterior; Crisis City; Day) (Shadow’s group, meanwhile, watched Rouge pick up the green Chaos Emerald) Rouge: (Chuckles) Mine and Sedusa’s precious Chaos Emerald. You are all so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance…. Sedusa: Indeed. Shadow: But don’t forget that I’ll hang onto it. (Rouge looked at Shadow, then at the green Chaos Emerald, and then back. Then she sighed in defeat calmly) Rouge: Very well. (She hands the green Chaos Emerald to Shadow, who accepts it. Suddenly, the Rowdyruff Boys noticed something laying underneath a broken bridge) RRBs: What’s that? (Hearing them, the group noticed too. Shadow and Rouge suddenly recognized that it’s actually a familiar robot) Rouge: Omega?! What’s he doing here? (Shadow and Rouge go up to Omega’s lifeless and rusty body and Shadow checked Omega’s life-battery) Shadow: It seems he’s in standby mode. Rouge: What could have possibly happened to create this future? Morbucks: Um, hello?! Sonic’s group are checking it out for us! (Suddenly, Rouge’s communicator beeped and she answered) Rouge: Yes? This is Rouge. (A short pause) Rouge: Understood. We’ll be there at the statue in a minute. (She hangs up and turned to the group) Fuzzy: Who was it? Rouge: Sonic’s group. It looks like they have found something out, too. Let’s go. (The group looked at Omega’s body in concern) Rouge: It’s not like we can do anything for him now. (Realizing Rouge is right, the group nodded in agreement) Shadow: Yeah. (After looking at Omega’s body one last time, the group hurried to the statue to meet up with Sonic’s group) (Interior; Soleanna New City Train Station; Day) (Back at the present, after the train pulled in, Amy, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi disembarked and left the station) (Exterior; Soleanna New City; Day) (Upon exiting, Elise and Utonium spoke up to Amy gratefully) Elise: Thank you so much for rescuing us. We are so grateful. Utonium: Indeed. Amy: You’re welcome. (Celebi then flew up to Amy happily and chirped in gratitude) Amy: And you’re welcome as well, Celebi. Elise: I take it you heard of her? Amy: Never met her, but Professor Utonium here told me and my friends about her and her clan. (Elise nods in an understanding way) Elise: I understand. (Utonium then noticed a restaurant called “Franny’s Café”) Utonium: I’m famished. Do you want something to eat, too? (Noticing the restaurant too, Elise, Amy, and Celebi replied in agreement and they go in) (Interior; Franny’s Café; Day) (As they ate their breakfast, Utonium got up after finishing) Utonium: I’ll be right back. I have to go to the lavatory. Elise: As in bathroom? Utonium: (Smiling sheepishly) Well…. Yes. (He leaves. Amy then turned to Elise while Celebi sat next to them eating her breakfast) Elise: It appears you and Professor Utonium know each other all ready. Amy: Yeah. Long ago, we already became friends. Elise: That’s really nice. Amy: I’m Amy by the way. Amy Rose. Elise: My name is Elise. (Amy realized upon hearing her say her name) Amy: Elise…? Wait, you’re not Princess Elise III, the princess of Soleanna, are you? I’ll bet someone’s already on their way to rescue you. Elise: Yes, and that someone, well actually four people I know, said to me “nothing starts until you take action.” And the other three said to me “to be brave and confident.” So I decided to heed their advices, especially the first friend’s advice involving taking action. Amy: (Thinking about it) Hmm…. (She smiled smugly in a friendly way) Amy: You wouldn’t happen to have some feelings for the first person, would you? Elise: (Confused) What? (She realized and bashfully interjected while she blushed and smiled bashfully) Elise: No! Of course not. Amy: It’s okay. Love changes everything. It feels like every little moment in your life is huge! Doesn’t it? (Elise shrugged bashfully) Amy: (Playfully) So, who does this guy look like? Have you already been on a date with him? Elise: (Bashfully) Well, no…. I really haven’t…. Amy: (Realizing while gasping in shock) A one-way love? (Happily) That’s so cute! Come on, there’s no need to be shy! Elise: Well…. Amy: Look, you’re a princess and you’re super cute! That guy’s the lucky one! I also have someone that I’m pursuing, too. I wish us both luck! (She changed the subject) Amy: Anyway, I’m also here with Sonic and his friends on vacation for a week. (She gave a playful look) Amy: And I can tell that those friends you were talking about were Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls. (Realizing Amy knows, Elise calmly confessed) Elise: Yes. But Sonic and I are just friends. (Amy smiled happily, glad to hear Elise’s honesty) Amy: That’s good. And besides, I have a crush on Sonic, anyway. Elise: (Smiling) I can tell. And like you just said, we’ll wish us both luck (They both giggled while Celebi, who listened to the whole conversation, laughed with them with chirps. Elise and Amy stopped laughing upon hearing Celebi’s laugh and smiled) Elise: It seems Celebi is enjoying this conversation as well. Amy: Obviously, she is. (Utonium returned finally) Utonium: What’re you girls talking about? Elise and Amy: Just girl talk. (They both giggled) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Returning to the area, Amy, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi were noticed by Regis and the people) Regis: Hey! It’s Princess Elise III and that Celebi Princess! They, along with Professor Utonium, are safe! (The people cheered and once it calmed, Regis went up to Amy and thanked her) Regis: Thank you ever so much for rescuing our princess and that Celebi Princess! And good job rescuing the professor! Amy: Thanks! (Regis suddenly realized something and got confused) Regis: But where’s Sonic and his group? (Realizing, Amy got confused while Elise, Utonium, and Celebi held their heads in sadness) Amy: (To Regis) I don’t know. (To Elise, Utonium, and Celebi) Where is Sonic’s group? (Elise began to explain) Elise: Sonic’s group…. They…. (Suddenly, a laser fired on the ground near Regis and Amy, knocking them down. They look and saw robots appearing everywhere. After helping herself and Regis up, Amy got determined that she pulled out her Piko Hammer) Amy: (Angrily) Man, we came all the way here, and the town’s filled with bad guys! (She then proceeds to fight some off) Amy: Elise, I’ll protect you and escort you home! Elise: (Nods) Got it! Amy: Professor, you and Celebi come help me! Utonium: Got it! (They hurried through the city with Amy not only escorting and protecting Elise, Utonium, and Celebi, but also fought off some more robots. After the robots were defeated, more of them appeared as they neared the castle) Amy: Huh?! Are you kidding me?! (She fights them off and defeated them. Once cleared, they hurry inside the castle with Elise’s two lady-in-waitings ushering them in) (Interior; Soleanna Castle; Day) (Amy’s group hurried with the two lady-in-waitings through the hallway balcony when more robots appeared and surrounded them. Amy got ready to fight when the Egg Mobile appeared, carrying Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot, appeared) Eggman: Finally, we’ve been waiting so patiently for you to return, Princess. Mojo Jojo: And Professor. Him: And of course you too, Celebi Princess. (Elise, Utonium, and Celebi got concerned. Before Amy attacked to protect them, a robot stunned her by shocking her. Suddenly, the robotic hands from the Egg Mobile snatched Elise, Utonium, and Celebi into the air before they reacted) Amy: (Struggling) Give them back now! Eggman: Until we get what we want from these three…. Him: We’re not giving them back to you. Mojo Jojo: And do not dare to go after us! (They start flying away) Cubot: Or we’ll punish you all if you follow us to Radical Train! (Eggman punches Cubot on the head) Eggman: Idiot! (Then with that, the robots leave with the Egg Mobile and its three captives. After recovering, Amy got up and ran outside along with the two lady-in-waitings) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Amy and the two lady-in-waitings rushed outside to find they are gone. Concerned, they hurried out across the city, screaming for help) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover